Chaotic School
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Okay here's a random thought I had. What if Liza was Sara's little sister and went to Chaotic with her older sister and her sisters three friends, completely unknown to the other kids at Bailey School except for Melody? What if one day the least likely person ends up in Perim and quickly becomes friends or at least acquaintances with Liza, her sister, and her sisters friends? O.O
1. Chapter 1

**Bailey School Kids and Chaotic**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Liza was a Chaotic Player and managed to get to Perim to join her older sister, Sarah, and her sisters three friends in some of their adventures…what if…one day…a rather…unexpected person also came to Perim. AU OOC some bashing some femslash.)**

"Hey there squirt. I was wondering when you'd get here." Sarah said smiling down at her little sister, the third grader panting as she stood in front of the table since she had ran all around the safety zone to find her sister and her sisters friends.

"Sorry. My friends and I were a bit busy today. We got a new teacher and most of the class seems to think she's a vampire. Eddie decided to test his luck by being an even bigger idiot than usual and now he won't tell us what the teacher did to him when she took him out to the hallway." Liza said smiling up at her big sister, just because they acted like they didn't get along too good doesn't mean it was true. In fact Sarah and her three friends were very protective of their youngest member…as Klay found out the hard way when Sarah broke his nose cause he made Liza cry last year. The conman still wouldn't say anything to or about Liza within five feet of the Chaotic Warriors…

"Sounds like fun. If she's a real vampire she'd better not come near you or I'll rip her apart piece by piece and set em on fire." Peyton said smiling down at Liza as he lifted the small girl onto his lap and gave her the rest of his peach milkshake. The reason Liza was able to so quickly suspect that her teacher was a real vampire was because she knew such things truly existed.

Peyton was half were-wolf on his fathers side, Tom was an absorber which meant he could absorb just about any material and turn his body into that material whenever he wanted, Kazz was half cyborg cause of a car accident when he was little, and Sarah was a full blown witch which an insect theme which explained her love of the Midan tribes. Liza herself was training to be a witch but she wasn't sure what her theme was yet since her parents and older sister were so overprotective…

"And that's before the rest of us get to her. I don't _wanna_ know what Sarah would do to the woman if she tried to hurt you." Tom said with a snicker while Sarah growled, giving a good imitation of a werewolf growl much to the others amusement, at the thought of someone or something hurting her poor baby sister.

"But hey. Onto other news did you hear there was a new player today? Had her first match and completely decimated Klay! What really pissed him off is that she used one of his favorite Underworlders against him, Skithia, to annihilate him!" Kazz said snickering, he had that memory forever stored in his memory banks it was too good to forget!

"Really? That's wicked! Wish I could've seen it!" Liza said grinning widely at this, she loved hearing about the egotistical Klay getting his butt handed to him by anyone.

"I'll show you a video of it later." Kazz promised causing Liza to grin wider and happily thank him before she pouted as she finished off the milkshake.

"I'll be right back! I wanna go get another milk shake before we go scan hunting again!" Liza said jumping off of Peyton's lap and putting her empty cup in the nearby trashcan.

"Alright! We'll wait on you but don't take too long. We invited the newbie to join us this time!" Tom called after her, causing her to give a thumbs-up in response as she made her way to the counter.

"Out of the way brat!" Klay said pushing Liza down roughly as he cut in front of her.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet Klay?" A females voice asked in a slight hiss causing Klay to turn around only to be met with the girls fist.

"Hey there squirt. Ignore him." The female said smiling down at Liza as she helped the small blond up. Liza grinned up at the older girl and hugged her around the middle.

"Hi Krysie! Nice punch." Liza said grinning up at the gothic girl who smirked at her.

"It's good to see you too squirt. Thank you, and that's what he gets if he hasn't learned to be civil or leave you alone by now. Now come on. Let's get you a milkshake and get you back to Sarah." Krystella said picking Liza up easily, the girl very easy to carry even without her vampire strength. It wasn't like the small third grader weighed all that much. The person behind the counter smiled and handed over the milkshake that had been prepared as soon as he saw Liza heading his way.

"Tom said that we'll be taking the new person out on a scan hunt with us." Liza reported as she wrapped her arms around Krystella's neck to balance herself, the Goth dressed girl holding the third graders milk shake in her other hand.

"Fine with me. The newbie is a Vampire-Witch hybrid, which makes her a Vampric. We need to tell her some of the rules around here about both her species and the magic species in general…and explain to her in excruciating detail what would happen if she dared try to hurt you in any way shape or form." Krystella said with a smirk while Liza giggled as they drew closer to where Sarah and the boys were sitting with the new player having joined them by now.

"I wonder what things would be like if you weren't mated to Sarah?" Liza wondered aloud as she glanced up at the dark skinned girl holding her.

"I'd probably be mean to her and her friends because I'd either be human and have secret feelings for her…or because I was with Klay for some stupid reason." Krystella answered after a few seconds of thought while Liza scowled at the thought of Krystella being with Klay for whatever reason.

"Looks like they already started warning the new lady without me." Krystella mentioned idly when she saw how pale the new person was and the red haired woman seemed to be growing ever so slightly paler as time went on. Liza looked over at the new woman and froze in Krystella's arms while the new woman glanced up at the approaching people and froze as well.

"Liza?" The woman asked staring at the third grader shocked while instantly Sarah was up and beside her mate and sister with the three boys forming a protective wall in front of Liza. Liza smiled weakly and waved at the woman, her words causing her friends and 'guardians' to pause.

"Hi Mrs. Jeepers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bailey School Kids and Chaotic**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Mrs. Jeepers? As in your new teacher?" Sarah asked snatching her baby sister from her mate and looking at the smaller blond.

"Yeah. She's my class's new teacher." Liza said nodding her head while Mrs. Jeepers stared at her student in curiosity and shock.

"I did not expect one of my students to be a witch in training. Anyone else I should know about?" Mrs. Jeepers asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly at Liza while the boys relaxed ever so slightly.

"Let's take this somewhere where no one can overhear the information or else it could fall into the wrong hands." Sarah said as she and the others set the prearranged location for the Scan Hunt and headed towards the transporters, Liza peeking over her sisters shoulders to look at her teacher.

"Eddie and Howie are full humans, so is most of the class. Carey is part Succubus from about five or six generations back. Melody is one-fifth werewolf and one-fifth Dragon though. That's all I know of in our class." Liza said looking at her teacher curiously.

"I see…that explains a lot. May I ask what your theme is?" Jeepers asked pinching the bridge of her nose slightly before sighing as she stood up, dutifully following Krystella and Sarah to the transporters while Peyton and Kazz were on either side of the two teenage girls and Tom was behind Jeepers. It was obvious by how the three boys would occasionally glance at her warily that they didn't trust her yet. Kazz and Peyton were being bodyguards for Sarah and Krystella while Tom was watching Jeepers so that if she made a move to hurt the two girls that had their backs to her then he'd be able to at least knock her out easily. The group was just about to transport out when Krystella's head snapped up and over to the side, causing everyone else to tense.

"What have you done to your hair? You look like a bleached out birds nest!" Klay could be heard saying to someone nearby, causing the group to look only for many of them to gape. Klay was talking to a girl who looked just like Krystella only blond!

"I haven't done anything to my hair. What have you done with your manners?" The girl said, hell even her voice sounded like Krystellas!

"You know I haven't got manners!" Klay said causing Peyton, Tom, Kazz, and Krystella all to crack up snickering.

"We _all_ agree with that Klay!" Sarah called causing Klay and the blond Krystella look alike to look over at them, Klay growling and glaring at them angrily while the blond Krystella was shocked.

"Jycella? What are you doing in Chaotic?" Krystella called to the blond girl, apparently named Jycella, who stared at Krystella shocked for a minute.

"Krysie!" The blond said launching forward at speeds dangerously close to inhuman to hug Krystella tightly.

"Krysie?" Klay, Tom, and Sarah asked in unison but in different tones. Klay looked freaked out, Tom was curious, and Sarah was snickering.

"I am so stealing that nickname." Sarah said snickering while Krystella seemed to be having a hard time breathing, good thing vampires didn't need to breath.

"Um…why are there two Krystellas? Liza isn't experimenting with the cloning potion yet is she?" Peyton asked looking between the two Krystellas wide eyed.

"That seems like something Sarah would do, not Liza. After all two Krystellas mean two Krystellas all for Sarah…or two Krystellas to break Klays nose when he does something stupid to or around Liza." Tom said shrugging while Sarah smacked him upside the head and Jeepers was just confused.

"There's only one of me, and no there wasn't any cloning potion involved, this is my twin sister Jycella." Krystella said finally able to get out of her twins hug and causing Jycella to wave at them only to stop when she saw Sarah and Liza.

"You must be Sarah, and that must be Liza. I read all about you in Krysie's diary." Jycella said causing Krystella to blush slightly and scowl at her sister.

"Diary's are flowery and pink, that's your forte not mine, I have a journal there's a difference between the two Jycella. And what do you mean you've been reading my journal?" Krystella asked glaring slightly at her twin who smiled angelically at her.

"What's it sound like Krysie? You have hardly been coming home at all recently and so I got worried and read your diar-oops sorry- _journal_ to figure out why." Jycella said smiling at her sister who growled at her.

"I'm still stealing that nickname from your sister _Krysie_." Sarah said snickering while Krystella gave her a playful glare for a second before going back to scowling at her twin.

"I'll give you to the count of three to run for it Jycella." Krystella hissed at her twin who smiled at her and then darted off quickly with Krystella hot on her heels.

"Get back here! I'm only going to rip your arms off and beat you with them!" Krystella shouted as she chased her sister who was giggling as she ran.

"No thanks Krysie! I like my arms right where they are thank you!" Jycella called back as everyone watched the two sisters as they ran around, Krystella trying to catch her sister while Jycella was trying to avoid being caught.

"I don't care if you like them where they are! I'm going to rip them off and beat the crap out of you! You know better than to touch, let alone read, my journal!" Krystella yelled while Kazz was recording the chase, especially when Krystella finally pounced on her sister and the two started to wrestle.

"Oh stop being such a Grinch, Krysie. Go make out with your girlfriend or something." Jycella said causing Krystellas face to turn such a dark shade of red Liza was actually scared the darkly dressed twins head would explode.

"Shut _up_ Jycella!" Krystella said as she tried to kill her sister who was holding her off with only minor difficulty.

"Aw Krystella, don't you know you should be nicer to your big sister?" Jycella asked cooing teasingly, as if Krystella was a little kid.

"We're _twins_ Jycella! You're not older than me!" Krystella retorted rolling her eyes slightly at her sister.

"Last I checked I was two hours older than you Krysie, which is why my birthday is on the 29th while yours is on the 30th, cause you were born at midnight." Jycella sing-songed cheerfully while one of the nearby guys who didn't like Krystella snorted slightly.

"Of course the wicked witch was born at midnight." The guy said before he was suddenly on the ground with a bloody nose. He looked up shocked, expecting to see Krystella standing over him glaring but instead he saw Jycella who was scowling at him.

"Listen here buddy." Jycella began glaring darkly at the guy while many blinked, when had she stopped wrestling with Krystella?

"No one is allowed to insult my sister except for _me_. Got it?" Jycella asked, her eyes flashing slightly darker at the boy who glared up at her while Krystella rolled her eyes at her sisters declaration.

"Stupid little-" The boy began, standing and moving as if to punch Jycella. In a heartbeat he was flying through the air only to land harshly on his back with a broken jaw. Everyone blinked and looked at where the guy had been standing only to see Krystella standing in front of her sister protectively, her leg still raised in a high kick. Everyone was shocked at the twins protectiveness over each other given that one of them just tried to kill the other. They were very well scared by the fierce glare and scowl combo on Krystellas face that was usually only aimed at Klay when he did something stupid around Liza and Sarah.

"_No one_ is allowed to insult _or_ attack my sister but_ me!_"


End file.
